The Seven Dwarfs
The Seven Dwarfs are a group of men in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (or Snow White for short). Names *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey Roles *They played Geppetto in Hironocchio *They played Maurice in Beauty and the Bear *They played Timothy Q. Mouse in Sylvester (Dumbo) *They played Olaf in Frozen (Fiction Style) Portrayals *In Wendy White and the Seven Animals, they were played by Robin Hood, Bagheera, Baloo, Friar Tuck, Little John, Zazu, and Dumbo. *In Selena White and the Seven Toons, they were played by Bagheera, Mushu, Baloo, Wilbur, Genie, Louis the Alligator, and Bambi. *In Anna White and the Seven Characters, they were played by Jiminy Cricket, Homer Simpson, Professor Owl, Ludwig Von Drake, Timothy Q. Mouse, Basil of Baker Street, and Bernard. *In Sawyer White and the Seven Animals, they were played by Timon, Skipper, Louis the Alligator, Melman the Giraffe, Pumbaa, Tantor, and Mort. *In Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals, they were played by Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Magilla Gorilla, Wally Gator, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, and Scooby-Doo. *In Fin White and the Seven Cartoons, they were played by Danny, Duke, Gumball Watterson, Huckleberry Hound, Garfield, Itchy Itchiford, and Annoying Orange. *In Ariel White and the Seven Characters, they were played by Jimmy Neutron, Dexter, Carl Wheezer, Gobo Fraggle, Ernie, Boober Fraggle, and Wembley Fraggle. *In Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, they were played by Bernard, Timothy Q. Mouse, Winnie the Pooh, Tramp, Piglet, Jeremy, and Dumbo. *In Ariel White and the Seven Men, they were played by Pacha, The Grinch, Booster Munchapper, XR, Kronk, Genie, and Quasimodo. *In Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks, they were played by Puffin, Jean-Bob, Jacquimo, Speed, Bartok, Tiger, and Fievel Mousekewitz. *In Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts, they were played by Charlie Brown, Lucy van Pelt, Sally Brown, Schroeder Schulz, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, and Snoopy. *In Alexis White and the Seven Toons, they were played by Megamind, Berkeley Beetle, Lazlo, Clam, Sid the Sloth, Nails the Spider, and Olaf the Snowman. *In Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons, they were played by Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Goofy, Roger Rabbit, and Pluto. *In Edmond White and the 7 Princesses, they were played by Snow White, Pocahontas, Princess Aurora, Princess Jasmine, Ariel, Belle, and Alice. *In Jessie White and the Seven Muppets, they were played by Kermit the Frog, Sam the Eagle, Fozzie Bear, Rowlf the Dog, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, and Beaker. *In Zowie White and the Seven Humans, they were played by Greg Page Wiggle, Chris Kratt, Anthony Field Wiggle, Jeff Fatt Wiggle, Murray Cook Wiggle, Martian Kratt, and Sofia. *In Kiara White and the Seven Animals, they were played by Mushu, Iago, Timon, Lucky Jack, Basil of Baker Street, Lucky Jack, and Figaro. *In D.W. White and the Seven Insects, they were played by Guru Ant, Jiminy Cricket, Barry Bee Benson, Edison, Flik, Berkeley Beetle, and Buzz Bee. *In Lindsay White and the Seven Animals, they were played by Owl, Rabbit, Gopher, Eeyore, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet. *In Goldie White and the Seven Characters, they were played by Timothy Q. Mouse, Big Bad Wolf, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Humpty Dumpty, White Rabbit, and Jack Bear. *In Vampirina White and the Seven Animals, they were played by Peter Rabbit, Speedy Gonzales, Dodger, Oliver, Kermit the Frog, Jim Crow, and Herman the Bootle Beetle. *In Giselle White and the Seven Animals, they were played by SpongeBob SquarePants, Squidward Tentacles, Patrick Star, Bambi, Ryan, Eugene H. Krabs, and Quackers. *In Mindy White and The Seven Animals, they were played by Boots, Shere Khan, Rafiki, The Pink Panther, José Carioca, Ben Ali Gator, and Tweety Bird. *In Honey White and the Seven Mice, they were played by Timothy Q. Mouse, Basil of Baker Street, Jaq, Bernard, Speedy Gonzales, Fievel Mousekewitz, and Gus. *In Isabella White and the Seven Birds, they were played by Professor Owl, José Carioca, Zazu, Panchito Pistoles, Jim Crow, Daffy Duck, and Woody Woodpecker. *In Red White and the Seven Characters, they were played by Maurice, Prince John, Flynn Rider, Olaf, Sebastian, Bernard, and Mowgli. *In Twigs White and the Seven Animals, they were played by Panchito Pistoles, Brix, José Carioca, Baley, Jiminy Cricket, Winnie the Pooh, and Young Simba. *In Destiny White and the Seven Mammals, they were played by Arthur Read, Rafiki, Tony the Tiger, Bugs Bunny, John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow, Danny, and Young Simba. *In Lily White and the Seven Men, they were played by Kristoff, Jafar, S.D. Kluger, Merlin, Quasimodo, Mr. Ratburn, and Wallace. *In Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales, they were played by Larry the Cucumber, Mr. Nezzer, Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Jimmy Gourd, Jerry Gourd, and Junior Asparagus. *In Eden White and the Seven Boys, they were played by Caillou, Pajama Sam, Timmy Turner, Bart Simpson, Loud Kiddington, Chuckie Finster, and Deku Link. *In Megara White and The Seven Animals, they were played by Benny the Bull, John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow, Guru Ant, Kaa, Marty the Zebra, Iago, and Curious George. *In Linda White and the Seven Men, they were played by S.D. Kluger, Cobra Bubbles, Quasimodo, Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert), Shrek, Homer Simpson, and Uncle Grandpa. *In Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles, they were played by Louis the Alligator, Kaa, T.W. Turtle, Tick-Tock Crocodile, Rattlesnake Jake, Rango, and Pascal. *In Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men, they were played by The Scarecrow, Zeus, Peter Banning, Ichabod Crane, Geppetto, Dilbert, and Maurice. *In Dora White and the Seven Pets, they were played by Garfield, CatDog, Sylvester the Cat, Old Yeller, Droopy, Clifford, and Felix the Cat. *In Elsa White and the Seven Boys, they were played by Pajama Sam, Chuckie Finster, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Timmy Turner, Caillou, and Kenny McCormick. *In Cecilia White and the Seven Men, they were played by Roger Radcliffe, Dilbert, The Scarecrow, Donald Trump, Tarzan, Emperor Kuzco, and Kristoff. *In Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals, they were played by John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow, Colonel Hathi, The Pink Panther, Donkey, King Louie, Rafiki, and Gideon. *In Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears, they were played by Winnie the Pooh, Yogi Bear, Boog, Po the Panda, Little John, Baloo, and Paddington Bear. *In Alice White and the Seven Robots, they were played by Botley the Robot, Fender Pinwheeler, Rodney Copperbottom, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Norm, B.E.N., and WALL-E. *In Marlene White and the Seven Fishes, they were played by Oscar, Kenny The Shark, Freddi Fish, Luther, Marlin, Nemo, and Flounder. *In Lady White and the Seven Best Friends, they were played by The Pink Panther, Iago, Robin Hood, Leap, Guru Ant, Jiminy Cricket, and Parappa the Rapper. *In Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals, they were played by Rafiki, Winnie the Pooh, Leap, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, The Cat in the Hat, Guru Ant, and Tramp. *In Francine White and the Seven Characters, they were played by Mario, Sylvester the Cat, SpongeBob SquarePants, Botley the Robot, Dilbert, Mushu, and Sebastian. *In GoGo Tomagowhite and the Seven Animals, they were played by Nick Wilde, Daffy Duck, Parappa the Rapper, Iago, Louis the Alligator, Marty the Zebra, and Perry the Platypus. *In Aka White and the Seven Men, they were played by Homer Simpson, Dave the Barbarian, Geppetto, Kristoff, Roger Radcliffe, Peter Banning, and Ichabod Crane. *In Merida White and the Seven Boys, they were played by Loud Kiddington, Timmy Turner, Bart Simpson, Caillou, Peter Pan, Jimmy Neutron, and Mowgli. *In Jane White and the Seven Characters, they were played by Jack Skellington, Peter Pan, Bagheera, Curious George, Discord, Mario, and Rufus the Naked Mole Rat. *In Mittens White and the Seven Frogs, they were played by Leap, Kermit the Frog, Mr. Frog, Jean Bob, Frog Naveen, Prince Fleaswallow, and Tad. *In Crysta White and the Seven Animals, they were played by Mr. Stork, Nick Wilde, Donkey, Curious George, Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad, T.W. Turtle, and Roo. *In Sandy White and the Seven Animals, they were played by Archimedes, Lucifer, Timothy Q. Mouse, T.W. Turtle, Leap, Winnie the Pooh, and Scrat. *In Dawn White and the Seven Men, they were played by Uncle Grandpa, Shrek, Tarzan, Mr. Bean, Kristoff, Ichabod Crane, and Fix-It Felix Jr. Gallery Doc23.png|Doc Grumpy2.png|Grumpy Happy snow white.png|Happy Sleepy snow white.png|Sleepy Bashful snow white.png|Bashful Sneezy snow white.png|Sneezy Dopey snow white.png|Dopey The-Seven-Dwarfs-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-6412671-800-429.jpg Seven Dwarfs.gif Seven dawrfs.gif Dwarfs.jpg Theclipdwa.gif Thecn108.gif Princess Activity Kit Page 08 Image 0007.png The Seven Dwarfs in The 7D.jpg|The Seven Dwarfs in The 7D Category:Disney Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Dwarfs Category:Characters with a hat Category:Characters with a beard Category:Snow White Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Character Pairs Category:Love Pairs Category:Groups Category:Adults Category:Vinnytovar